The Wonderful World of Video Games
by Naruphonia13
Summary: Naruto and the gang are all discovering the wonderful world that is video games...Now...if only they could last for more than 5 minutes... Rated T because the guys have anger-management issues...
1. Screwed

Hiya ya'll! It is me, Naruphonia13 back with more parodies! I have been in Houston with my cousins for the last...oh, say...3 days, and we have been exploring the magnificent world that is xbox live. However...I apparently suck at Call of Duty: Black Ops...but that doesn't mean I don't like it! In fact, I love it! This story is based on my experiance with the multiplayer part that many of you know as: "Nazi Zombies". All the following one-shots are about video games. I shall now commence with the Disclaimer!

My Cousin Austin: (after being killed by the zombies) "Wow...Wow, really?"  
My Cousin Britt: (coming down from upstairs) "Austin, could you be a little quieter?"  
My Cousin Austin: Maybe...

**My cousin and I are awesome enough to be heard 5 different rooms away. _However...sadly we aren't awesome enough to own Naruto. We also don't own the copyrights to Call of Duty, xbox, or anythingelse that is actually halfway awesome...ya know...except this story ^^._**

**Screwed**

* * *

"Yes! Yes! I got it! My new xbox!"

Naruto had been saving his money for months now, and had finally afforded a brand new xbox and year's worth of xbox live. He even had enough for the game "Call of Duty: Black Ops"!

"Headset: on. "

"Xbox: on"

"I am ready to rock!" Naruto started up Black Ops.

"RaMenLuver15 has signed on" appeared on the screen as Naruto signed on to xbox live. "DudeintheShadows has sent you a message." Oh! That was Shikamaru!

"_Yo, Naruto, let's play Nazi zombies! Choji and Kiba are already in my party. I'm sending you an invite"_

This was gonna be great! In fact, it was gonna be awesome! Naruto joined Shikamaru's party and was waiting for the screen to come on.

"Aw, Come on! Really?" Naruto waited impatiently for the game to load. Yes! It was done!

"Yo, Naruto what's up?" Kiba spoke into the headset.

"Nothin' much…Let's kick some zombie butt!" He answered back.

Everything seemed fine at first. I mean, as much as it could be for a brand new player. Sadly, Naruto was still even figuring out how to change guns and how to use the scope, but Shikamaru and Choji covered for him a lot, while Kiba usually went on solo to defend them and rebuild the barriers.

All right! Round 3!

It wasn't much of an achievement to most people, but to Naruto, it was like winning an Oscar. He was the best. He was an epic win. He was the most awesomest, most greatest, most coo-

NO! HE WAS DOWN! He was freakin' down!

"Guys! Guys, hurry and revive me!" He screamed into the mic.

No. Everything was going red. Everything. Kiba was down. Then Choji. Shikamaru was still standing, but the zombies…the zombies…they were everywhere. Every. Freakin'. Where. Shikamaru went down.

They were dead. They were screwed.

…

…

…

Well…

This sucks…

* * *

Review...Please...or else...I'LL SEND SOME NAZI ZOMBIES AFTER YOU!


	2. You've got to be Kidding me

Hey ya'll! O-ok now, I know I've been gone for...well...a long time *sweatdrops*. B-But I can explain! You see, I had a LOT of Finals and EOC (end-of-course exams) and...

Yeah, I know. That's no excuse. But I hope this chapter makes up for it...ya know...maybe.

ANYWAY...*clears throat*

For those of you who don't watch Naruto in japanese(with english subtitles), Gama-chan is that little wallet of Naruto's that he puts all of his money in. Also, just like in most of my stories, When Naruto is "thinking" (I know most of you didn't think he could) it is in italics. I think that's all that you wouldn't understand from this...you know, unless you haven't played Mario Kart. XD

**ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**

Me: **_I do not own Naruto_**!  
Naruto: Yeah...I had a feeling you didn't own me, dattebayo!  
Me: *sweatdrops* yeah, no duh...  
Naruto: Oh, Oh! **_She also doesn't own Nintendo Wii, Mario Kart, Black Ops, xbox...and...and...Oh! Or Gamestop!_** :D  
Me: Thanks a lot, Naruto...That really helps...  
Naruto: Your welcome! XD  
Me:...Jeez...I'm asking Kiba or Hinata to help next time -_-'.

**"You've got to be kidding me"**

* * *

_Ok…maybe xbox just isn't my thing. I mean, plenty of people suck at xbox, right? Yeah…_

Or at least, that's what he wanted to believe. Truth be told, Naruto was having sort of a confidence problem at the moment with his video game skills. In fact…Even Sakura beat him when it came to the "Domination" part of multiplayers on Black Ops.

But of course, he wasn't about to give up on video games completely! Oh no. He'd be laughed at his entire life (well…more so than usual at least) if he did that!

No. He just had to find a different kind of game to win at.

An easier game.

"Mario Kart!" He shouted to the world (though no one was really around…).

Yes! That was the answer! If it's rated "E" for everyone, it must be simple!

Naruto raced down to Gamestop, bought the Wii in the corner, and a Mario Kart Wii game from the store clerk. Sadly, poor little Gama-chan wasn't as happy as his owner was at the newfound game system in the living room. Naruto pushed the little power button on the Wii remote, inserted the remote into his steering wheel, and clicked on the game channel.

"Hmm…let's see…do I want to be Mario? No, the main character is always given the stupid and slow cars. Peach? Wow…did I actually consider playing as a girl? Yoshi! Yeah, he's perfect!" Naruto clicked on Yoshi, chose the fastest motorcycle there, and then clicked on the 100cc.

_Man, this is gonna be easy as pie!_

3…2…1…Go!

Naruto sped off, revving right in front of Bowser and Luigi, taking 4th place right from the beginning. He slid right on pass Toad and kept trying to pass Wario.

"Come on, fatty! Move out of the way!" He shouted to the TV.

"Alright, it's one of those box-things!" he pushed Wario out of the way and got the red shell out of random. He immediately sent the red shell at Boo and moved right on passed him to take down Mario.

"It's just you and me, Mr. Mustache! I bet those stupid little pipes aren't gonna help you now!" He taunted to the imaginary man on TV.

He stayed behind Mario and fended off Wario and Boo for the next round, until Naruto came upon the 3rd lap.

It. Was. Go Time!

Ok Naruto, just calm down. This is the last lap and that jerk is still in the lead…but you can still win it! You just need-

"YES! I GOT THE FREAKIN' GREEN SHELL," he exclaimed to the empty room around him, "Take that, Mario!"

He was almost there. He was almost there. Just a…little…mor-

A blue shell.

The blue shell with wings hit him.

And everyone else zoomed right on without him.

And he came in dead last.

…You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

_Well...?_

_You're not still planning to kill me, are you?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_FINE GO AHEAD AND KILL ME! _

_Just...leave a review. That's all I'll ask for._

**Honestly people...Review. Please.**


End file.
